


Dear Soulmate

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Soulmate Dreams [41]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chris Owes Phichit A Million Hamsters, Emails, M/M, Referenced Bullying, Soulmate AU, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Chris's soulmate is twelve.  No big deal, they have a friend in common but aren't likely to run into each other much, Chris could just wait it out until his soulmate's older.Except that his soulmate, thanks to bullying, is terrified that he doesn't have a soulmate.  He wants to know right away so he can stop feeling less than human.  How can Chris deny him that?They come up with a good compromise.





	Dear Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Christophe Giacometti Week Day 2: Time
> 
> Written for YoI Ship Bingo  
> Square: Christophe/Seung Gil
> 
> [Prompt:](https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/160523410875/angstfluff-prompt-list) 84\. “Going somewhere?”

_Dear Seung Gil,_

_First things first: Phichit Chulanont knows who I am. There’s a good reason I’m keeping my identity secret for now, but Phichit knows who I am and he’ll tell you I’m not pulling a prank or being mean to you through this. This was your idea. Your suggestion. So hopefully you’ll give it a chance. You’re the one who gave me your email address and told me what to put in the subject line to make you read it instead of dismissing it as junk._

_I’m your soulmate. I just turned eighteen, and you were in my dream. It was a little hard to understand you, we were in a pet shelter and the dogs were barking, but we did manage to talk._

_I have to admit, I’m surprised that my soulmate is a Vulcan. I found “Journey to Babel” on NetFlix and watched it like you suggested, so I’d know what that meant while I was waiting for messages to get through mutual friends to Phichit. I’m much more emotional and open and illogical, just ask my friends. Well, ask Phichit. He can tell you without telling you who you’d need to ask to ask my friends._

_I’m sure you’re wondering why I’m contacting you like this instead of either ignoring you or introducing myself properly. When I realized you were twelve, I planned to ignore you for a while. I’m sure you’re familiar with Viktor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri. You’re a skater and Yuuri and Phichit are friends, how could you not be. I don’t want to deal with waiting for an underage soulmate from up close, and I don’t want either of us put through the media attention. I still don’t want that._

_However, you told me enough about some things you’ve been through to convince me that you deserved to know you had a soulmate out there waiting for you. If you want to give me names, I’d be happy to come explain to some of your former classmates how wrong they were about you. You have a soulmate. Therefore, you have a soul._

_Please write back and let me know you got this. If you want to say more, become pen pals, I think we can make that work without getting into too much weirdness or drawing media scrutiny. If not, I’ll come find you when you’re sixteen unless you tell me to wait longer._

 

Christophe sat back and reread the email. This was hard, especially considering he was writing in English and trying to keep in mind that Seung Gil was still learning. He sent the draft to Phichit, asking for advice. He would have to do something incredibly nice for Phichit to thank him for acting as the go-between here.

Phichit sent it back with a few minor tweaks and one major suggestion. “You might ask what he thinks about dating while you wait. Might make the wait easier on you.” Chris’s first thought was to dismiss it, ask forgiveness rather than permission and all, but two things changed his mind. One, Seung Gil said it was okay, he had that in writing to show Viktor and maybe Viktor would hold back on the judgmental attitude. Probably not, but certainly worth a try. Two, if Seung Gil said it wasn’t okay, given some of what he’d been through with the bullying it might make for a bad start to their relationship if Seung Gil found it hard to forgive.

Chris sent the email and held his breath.

 

The response came a couple days later.

_Dear Soulmate,_

_Thank you for contacting me. I don’t mind you dating now. Sixteen is fine for coming – will it be on my birthday, or trying to meet up some other time? My birthday is in June which is a good time for skaters, but I don’t know what’s good for you._

_Knowing you’re out there waiting for me when I’m old enough is enough to reassure me. If that changes, I’ll write again. Until then, skating requires a lot of focus, so I’ll keep busy._

_Seung Gil_

 

As Chris had expected, Viktor held his tongue, but the judgment was there nonetheless. Seung Gil occasionally emailed when he was having a tough time and needed a little reassurance, and Chris sent him anonymous congratulations on accomplishments in his skating – his first landed triple axel in competition, medals, personal bests. After winning a bronze medal at Worlds at 21, Christophe came to a decision.

_Dear Seung Gil,_

_I know you won’t be sixteen until June, but what would you think of me revealing myself in April or May? I’m going to be in Thailand that week, and I know you’re usually there for Phichit’s birthday._

_Soulmate_

The response was nearly immediate.

_Dear Soulmate,_

_You’re the one who wanted to wait. If you’ve changed your mind, if the five or six weeks don’t matter to you, then please do._

_Seung Gil_

 

Phichit threatened Chris with social media ruin if he revealed himself to Seung Gil on the 30th, but otherwise loved the change in the plan. Chris arrived in Thailand on the 27th, and Seung Gil arrived on the 28th. Not long after his arrival, Seung Gil changed from his travel clothes to a very nice outfit and headed for the door.

Christophe raised an eyebrow when he saw him. “Going somewhere?” They were supposed to meet up that evening, but not for three hours.

“I’m supposed to meet my soulmate tonight. I’m nervous. I tried not to, but I’ve formed an image of him from the emails we’ve exchanged and the few hints Phichit’s given me. If someone asks, tell them I went to the beach and then into town and I don’t know when I’ll be back, but I’ll call or text Phichit if it’s going to be late or tomorrow.”

“Have fun! I hope your soulmate meets your expectations.”

“I don’t see why you’d care.” Seung Gil walked out before Chris could figure out how to respond to that. 

Phichit nearly died of laughter when Chris told him about their conversation. “Good luck! Need any advice?”

“No, I think I’ve got this. Thanks for the offer, though.”

 

The look on Seung Gil’s face when he saw Christophe at the restaurant was a surprise to Chris. Seung Gil was completely unfazed by seeing Chris. “I’m a Vulcan. Logic dictated that you would have sent that first email soon after your birthday – I got it on February 16th, your birthday is the 14th. You knew what to congratulate me for in skating. Which accomplishments meant something and which didn’t. Therefore, it was likely that you were a skater. I wasn’t sure, not until you said you’d be in Thailand this week, but that was one coincidence too many.”

Chris’s jaw dropped. “Then why did you say you didn’t understand why I would care if your soulmate met expectations?”

“If I’d told you that I knew it was you then, I wouldn’t have been able to go for the walk on the beach to get rid of the nerves. You’d have wanted me to stay and talk.” Seung Gil took his seat. “It’s good to meet you in person, Soulmate.”


End file.
